Choices
by PennyLane71
Summary: Feeling bound by guilt , Rick has been spending his time tending to Jessie Anderson and her sons. Will Rick's focus on Jessie's family cause him to lose his own?
1. Chapter 1

Jessie Anderson, widow of Pete Anderson, had informed Rick Grimes that she didn't need his help and that he could feel free to back off. Her oldest son, Ron, had told her that Rick had pushed him around, yelled at him and that was unacceptable. Rosita would help her learn to shoot and Jessie would in turn teach her kids to shoot. Rick's help was unnecessary and unwelcome.

After the Wolves had made their way into Alexandria, however, Jessie's "independent woman" act fell to pieces. The danger had come into her home and she'd frozen in terror, unable to protect herself or her children. Jessie began to regress to her former "damsel in distress" ideals, once again depending on Rick for safety and validation. Ron was beyond disgusted and began to make himself scarce. Sam, small and scared, didn't understand exactly what had happened between Rick and his father and just went along with whatever his mother chose to do.

Slowly but surely, Jessie began to try and assimilate herself into Rick's and his family's lives. She'd invite herself over, saying she was scared, or lonely. Who would turn away a defenseless widow, especially when the man of the house was the one who had given her that title?

None of this went unnoticed by the rest of the household, especially not Michonne. Women can see the actions of other women easier than men. Michonne knew that Jessie was adrift in the world and was desperately looking for an anchor. Why wouldn't she choose Rick? He'd already shown an interest in her, he'd promised to care for her, for her children. He'd killed her husband for fuck's sake. Whether it was because Pete had killed Reg or because Rick just wanted Pete out of the way, Michonne still wasn't sure. She hoped that Rick wasn't that kind of man and until they'd reached Alexandria, she would have bet money that he wasn't.

Now, even after all that had happened, Michonne still wasn't a hundred percent sure what Rick's real intentions were.

As soon as Jessie granted Rick permission to approach her once more, he was immediately at her beck and call. Jessie at had actually suggested at one point that she and her boys stay with Rick temporarily. Michonne happened to overhear the conversation and was dumbfounded at the nerve of this woman. The Grimes' house was already full to capacity and with the recent addition of Morgan, adding more people was impossible. There was also the fact that Jessie's oldest son hated Rick and wanted nothing to do with him, which Rick had to remind her.

When this didn't work, Jessie had suggested Rick could stay with her some nights after her kids had gone to bed. If Rick had picked up on the hidden suggestion within the offer, he hadn't let on.

They had come up with a compromise of sorts. Rick would check on her from time to time, making sure she and the boys were alright and safe. What started as a few welfare checks quickly morphed into Rick going to unclog a sink or teaching Jessie how to clean her gun.

Rick seemed to feel more and more uncomfortable with all of Jessie's requests but felt he had no choice. Once he'd pulled the trigger and ended Pete's life, Rick had made himself responsible for the Anderson family, as well as his own.

Michonne did her best to maintain a distance from the entire situation but it was difficult to ignore the effect Rick's frequent absences were taking on his own children. Rick was either at Jessie's house or she was at theirs. It felt like Carl and Judith never had his undivided attention. Michonne didn't want to admit it to herself, but she missed him too.

For lack of a better term, Rick was on constant "husband duty" to a woman he wasn't married to and it made Michonne uneasy. She would remind herself that this wasn't her business; Rick could do what he wanted and usually did. This was beginning to affection Carl and Judith, however and their well-being was absolutely her business. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she and Rick would need to have a discussion and soon.

XxxxxxxxX

Carl walked in from school, looking around expectantly.

"Where's Dad?" he asked Michonne, setting his bag on the floor.

"Is that where your bag belongs?" she responded with only the hint of a smile.

With an exasperated sigh that only teenagers can pull off, Carl picked his bag back up and headed to his room. Coming back down the stairs, he asked again.

"So where is he?"

Michonne had hoped if she'd stalled a bit, she wouldn't have to answer but there was no such luck.

"He's at Jessie's." _Again,_ she groaned internally.

Carl looked angry and frustrated.

"What is it _now_? Did she forget how to tie her own shoes?"

"Carl," Michonne interjected "That's disrespectful…and funny. But mostly disrespectful."

She sighed and approached the younger boy.

"I don't know what's going on...and I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with him this afternoon. This isn't fair to you." Michonne ruffled his hair, a task that was getting more difficult by the day. Carl was growing by leaps and bounds. Pretty soon she'd be looking up to him, literally.

Judy was no different. Since they'd reached Alexandria, the little girl had started sprouting up as well. She had begun pulling herself to a standing position by grabbing onto furniture. Her babbling was slowly turning into almost recognizable words. She'd be walking with no help before much longer. Rick hadn't been around for a lot of it.

 _While you're taking care of her family, you're missing out on your own, Rick,_ Michonne thought bitterly.

It was after dark by the time Rick Grimes made his way home. Dinner was long over and the rest of the home's inhabitants had made their way to their respective rooms for the evening. All except one, that is.

Michonne sat in the living room alone, meeting Rick's eyes as he guiltily closed the door behind him. One look at her and Rick knew he was in trouble. She sat quietly, arms crossed, her disappointment in him almost palpable.

"Hey…" he started carefully, unsure of what she had in store for him.

Michonne slowly rose from the couch, crossing the room to meet Rick where he stood.

"Rick," she started, "We need to talk. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**We are so close to the Mid-Season Premiere, guys! Hopefully Rick's red-handled machete will be getting some much needed action soon. Happy Valentine's Day, indeed!**

* * *

Rick Grimes briskly made his way home in the dark. Fall was in full swing and winter would be close behind, making it harder to depend on the grid. Electricity use was starting to taper off in Alexandria, making his journey back more difficult. He'd been trying to leave Jessie's for what felt like forever but she kept coming up with reasons for him to stay. There were pipes that leaked, door knobs that squeaked. If only Jessie had known about Rick's prior plumbing failures, she would never have asked for his help.

Every visit to the Anderson house was incredibly awkward. Jessie's oldest son hated the air he breathed and would leave the house in a huff the moment Rick showed up.

"He'll get come around...he will," Jessie always offered as a weak apology. Deep down, Rick wasn't sure Ron should be expected to welcome him. Shit, he'd killed the boy's father with a shot to the face. Sam wouldn't come down stairs but whether or not that was due to Rick's presence or just a general symptom of the emotional trauma he'd been exposed to, wasn't clear. Either way, Sam remained upstairs and Jessie rarely pushed the issue.

The latest encounter with Ron had been the worst yet, sending Jessie out to her garage to avoid the tension, avoid the frustration. It's where she ran when her husband was drinking, throwing things and screaming. Sometimes Pete left Jessie out there alone. Other times, he followed her out to her refuge and proceeded to take his rage on her, always making sure to close the garage door first.

Tonight, Rick had done almost the same thing. He had also followed Jessie but out of concern. She seemed defeated, her eyes large and teary as she begged him to assure her that there was more to this new life, more than the death and never ending loss.

Rick didn't know what to do. He recalled a similar conversation he'd had with his wife in what seemed like another lifetime. Lori had looked to him with the same desperate gaze, the same need to be promised that there was a reason to go on. Carl had been shot. It was an accident but he was still shot, dying just the same. Rick had stood in shock and disbelief as Lori tried to convince him that maybe Carl _shouldn't_ survive... that they should let him go. Lori looked into his eyes and suggested letting their child die.

" _If he…if he dies tonight, it ends for him. Tell me why it would be better another way."_

And now, he here was again, with another woman. This was another woman who depended on him, who looked to him for assurance, asking if there was a reason to go on.

" _Tell me there's more."_

Jessie needed him, needed him to make her feel safe and secure. Before he had a chance to think about the consequences of his actions, Rick leaned down and kissed her.

For just a moment, she'd felt so warm and familiar. Rick wanted this. He wanted so much to be trusted and accepted. He needed Lori to believe in him again..Lori…Jessie?

 _Oh my God,_ he thought in horror.

The realization of what he was doing, what he'd _been_ doing made his gut churn. Rick pulled away from Jessie with a start. It was so sudden that her eyes had remained closed, lips pursed. Her eyes finally fluttered open at the loss of Rick's warmth and she stood there, confused.

Rick stepped back unsteadily. The urge to run began to build and he panicked. Rick mumbled a weak goodbye and ran like a criminal escaping from the scene of a crime. He could hear Jessie call out his name but he blocked it out and kept going.

So many jumbled thoughts were crashing around in his brain. Was it possible that he didn't really care for Jessie as a person, only as a replacement? Was she just an attempt to fix the mistakes he'd made with Lori? Could he really having been chasing a ghost all this time? Rick was starting to get a headache.

The closer he got to home, the stronger his disappointment and regret grew. His "relationship" with Jessie aside, Rick had barely seen his kids in days. He missed Carl and Judy...and Michonne.

He missed her, too.

One of his favorite parts of the day was after the kids went to bed and he and Michonne just sat around and talked. It was never anything deep and personal, although he desperately wanted to know more about her. Instead, they'd always kept their conversations safe. They talked about rations, organizing runs, and plans to reinforce the wall. Sometimes it was something silly Judy had done or Carl's crush on Enid.

It wasn't hopes and dreams and deepest desires, but it was something and he always looked forward to it. Rick reached his home and tentatively turned the knob. He went inside and frowned. A quick look around showed that he had indeed missed out on another chance to be with his family. His tensed up as he noticed Michonne on the couch. She didn't look pleased with him.

"Hey," he said, lamely.

Michonne didn't respond at first. She sat quietly, arms crossed, waiting to hear what the excuse was this time. He found his eyes roaming over her form. It was beyond wrong considering he was kissing another woman less than 10 minutes ago but it was also beyond his control. Her bare feet drew Rick's attention first. Michonne's toenails had been painted a deep red that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. His eyes followed from her toes up the length of her toned legs.

Rick's gaze would have gone further had Michonne not interrupted his leering with a well-timed clearing of her throat. She then stood and walked over to him.

"We need to talk, Rick. Now."

 _It's worse than I thought_ , Rick worried.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I meant to get here earlier, but Jessie needed..."

"I don't care."

Michonne cut him off, having no interest in getting a rundown of Mrs. Anderson's latest issues.

"I really do not care, Rick. What I _do_ care about is Carl, your son, who you promised to play football with. I care about Judith, your daughter, who spent the entire day without seeing her dad. She's in bed now. You missed precious moments with them to take care of someone else's kids."

Michonne finished speaking, and focused her steely eyes at him, almost begging him to come up with a good reason for his absence. He had flashes of similar moments from his marriage to Lori.

 _Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all…_

Those words had cut deep and he feared he'd gotten himself in the same situation all over again.

Rick had almost started to defend himself until he realized there was no defense to be had. Michonne was right.

His eyes spied the puzzle on the dining room table. There were also baby toys in the corner near the pack and play.

It was obvious that Michonne had been there when he wasn't. She'd taken care of the kids, _his_ kids, while he was off minding a home that didn't belong to him.

"… There's no excuse, Michonne. I'm sorry. I should've been here." He spoke quietly, daring to meet her eyes. Michonne did her best to stay angry. He deserved her anger, he deserved to be lectured.

Her demeanor softened in spite of how she felt. His beautiful blue eyes looked so sad.

Michonne stepped closer to Rick, his breath picking up the nearer she got. He'd been kissing Jessie tonight. He'd had his mouth on another woman a very short time ago and he hadn't felt his heart pounding the way it was with Michonne right now, simply standing in close proximity. She placed her hand gently on his forearm and Rick was horrified to feel himself getting turned on by an innocent, friendly touch. Did she know what he'd done tonight? Could she tell? God, he hoped not.

"I know…that you are a good father, Rick. Yes, you lost your mind a little when we first arrived but I thought we'd gotten through that. Since the Wolves...you seem to have gotten preoccupied with Jessie. Again."

Rick shook his head, denying the charge. "It's not like that, Michonne. It's not. She…she's alone. She's alone and I'm responsible for that. Jessie needs help. She needs me."

A sigh and an eye roll showed Michonne remained unimpressed.

"She needs you. I just bet she does." She dropped her hand and Rick's arm felt cold.

"Rick…I don't care what you do or who you do it with. My concern is what is best for the kids. _They_ need you. They need to be a priority in your life. As a mother herself, I assume that Jessie would understand that."

He didn't know what else to say so he didn't. He nodded his head in agreement. Rick's gesture was accepted and Michonne touched him once more. The softness of her thumb rubbing slowly against his skin was maddening. If she didn't leave the room soon he was going to grab her and kiss her. And then she would probably cut him…but it would be worth it.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Talk more, tomorrow?"

Rick was relieved and disappointed all at once.

"Tomorrow...Goodnight, Michonne." He watched her walk up the stairs, as he normally did. God, how he loved to watch her walk away. He steadied his breath and leaned against the wall, mulling over the conversation they'd just had.

Rick knew Michonne was right. She was always was. He wanted to help Jessie but not at the expense of his family. The kiss they shared tonight was something of an eye-opener. His motives had been called into question and for good reason. He didn't want Jessie to think that's why he was around and he really didn't want Michonne to think that. Coming home to Michonne after being with Jessie made him feel a shame he didn't know was possible. Michonne wasn't his wife and he wasn't her husband. So why did he feel like he'd been unfaithful to her?


	3. Chapter 3

So...that premiere. I don't know about you guys but my heart is a big pile of ashes at this point. It sucks, it sucks bad, but we're going to get through this together. Our fandom is AMAZING like that.

Also, I haven't updated this in MONTHS so I've got no clue if anyone would still read it but I'm going to finish it either way.

* * *

Michonne reached her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. The talk with Rick had gone better than expected. She'd expected more defensiveness, more posturing. Instead, he looked like a puppy that had been caught digging in the trash.

Maybe trash was a little harsh. A little. Okay, a _lot_.

Jessie Anderson had been through a situation no one should have to endure but hell, hadn't they all? Carol had been through the same as Jessie, worse considering she'd lost her only child. Michonne only knew this from stories and wayward comments as Carol never spoke of Sophia. Carol had known Jessie's pain. Carol, however, did not grab onto the nearest available man and hand him responsibility for her safety and well-being. And Carol certainly wouldn't have shown disregard for said man's own family.

Rick, bless his oblivious heart, really had no clue what Jessie was up to. Michonne knew, though. The requests for handyman work and weapons training were a smoke screen. Jessie Anderson needed a man in her life; she needed someone to make her feel cared for and special. And she'd decided that Rick fit the part of her hero.

Michonne sighed as she tried to convince herself not to care so much. _It's just about the kids. I don't care who he's in a relationship with_.

But she did care. Michonne cared a great deal and she hated herself for it. On the road, since the fall of the prison, she and Rick's friendship had begun to shift. They, along with his kids, had unconsciously formed their own family unit within the larger group. They all loved each other, but each person had their own clique, their own group. Maggie and Glenn. Carol and Daryl. Abraham and Rosita. Even Tara and Eugene enjoyed a comradery all their own.

Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith were their own family. Sure it was unconventional but it was their own. It had quickly become Michonne's everything and now it felt like an interloper was trying to infiltrate it, to break it up.

Jessie was not unconventional. She was normal, mostly untroubled. Jessie had never taken out someone's eye. She'd never dragged mutilated walkers around on chains. She was cookie-cutter, basic as basic could be. There was no questioning or conflict with Jessie. With her, Rick wouldn't have the reminders of the struggles and horrors they'd all experienced on the outside. Maybe…that's what he really wanted.

M8chonne swallowed her sadness and feelings of latent jealousy and forced herself to sleep.

She didn't know Rick had walked to her bedroom door, wanting to talk more, to apologize for his absence. He wanted to finally thank her for all she'd done, parenting his kids, standing by his side though he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve _her_. Rick was poised to knock when he lost the nerve. He'd tell her, he would...eventually. With a sigh, he dropped his hand and walked away.

Morning came all too soon and Michonne forced herself to leave the solace of her bed. Sitting up, Michonne slipped on a pair of loose sweats and tossed a t-shirt over her head. Mornings with the kids made it easy to pretend that the world was still alive. The normalcy of getting Carl off to school and feeding Judith breakfast reminded her of days gone by. Andre had been an early riser. Many days had started with Michonne waking up to a pair of big brown eyes with long lashes staring back at her. He couldn't wait to get up and get moving. Her baby was always so happy and full of energy. He'd bounce on her, giggling.

"Wake up, Mama! Wake up!" Andre would squeal, hopping on the bed. She missed getting him fed, getting him dressed and off to daycare.

Now, she loved doing these things for Judith too. The moments Michonne spent caring for the little girl were some of her favorites.

Michonne went to Rick's bedroom to pick up Judith but she wasn't there. Panic started to build as she made her way downstairs. Coming into the kitchen, she found Rick, cutting fruit into tiny pieces and feeding them to the babbling baby.

A smile instantly formed, watching the deadly, hardened killer hand his baby tiny slices of strawberries. Rick, for all his faults, was a wonderful father. The gentleness with which he handled his daughter was so endearing and if she dared to admit it…a little sexy.

Rick looked up, finally noticing she'd entered the room.

"Good mornin'," he greeted with a lazy grin. Between the tight t-shirt, goofy smile and a lock of curly brown hair flopping over his forehead, Michonne was having trouble focusing.

 _I'm trying to stay mad awhile longer. Why does he have to look like that?_

"Morning," she responded, bending down to kiss the top of Judith's head. Michonne reached over to Rick, moving those errant curls back into place.

Rick looked surprised at the gesture, meeting her eyes. Her hand still in his hair, the air around them became thick and charged with an unexpected spark. Michonne could see the change in Rick's demeanor, his breathing coming just a bit faster.

 _Move your hand. Move your hand, now._ Michonne was mentally trying to control her body but rather than moving back, she found herself winding Rick's hair around her fingers. She needed to stop but didn't know how. The look on Rick's face looked anything but upset about her actions as he almost seemed to lean into her touch.

"Dad!"

Carl's voice from the other room startled them both, causing Rick and Michonne to separate quickly.

"Yes, Carl?" Rick answered, almost irritated.

"I'm taking off." Carl poked his head in the kitchen, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"What about your lunch?"Michonne questioned.

"Dad packed it for me."

"And your homework..."

"Done and checked. Dad took care of everything already."

Arching an eyebrow, Michonne looked in Rick's direction.

Despite trying to hide it, Rick seemed fairly proud of himself. "It's not fair of you to always handle the kids. I decided to start pulling my weight," Rick explained.

Michonne was beyond surprised but pleasantly so. Maybe their talk last night hadn't fallen on deaf ears after all.

Turning back to Carl, Michonne ruffled his hair. "Have a good day, kid."

The younger Grimes smiled slightly, still trying to maintain his cool exterior. "Later."

The front door opened and shut, leaving Rick and Michonne alone with Judith.

"You're being awfully helpful this morning," she teased Rick. "It's nice, though."

Rick shrugged. "They're my kids, Michonne. I don't get brownie points for taking care of them. That's what I should have been doing. And it's what I'll _be_ doing from now on."

"Does this mean you don't need me anymore?" Michonne asked, her eyes still sleepy.

Rick laughed, wiping Judith's chubby hands. "I'd be worthless without you, Michonne. You know that."

The laugh died quickly and a more serious expression showed on Rick's face.

"I mean that." He looked at her, vulnerable.

He was trying hard to do right thing. Michonne's heart was touched by his attempt to make things better.

"I know you do, Rick. And I appreciate it."

Both watched the other silently and the tension from before began to return.

"So," Michonne spoke up, hoping to defuse to situation. "What's the plan for today? Are you going in a little later?"

"Nope," Rick answered. "I talked to Deanna and I'm taking the day off. _We_ are, actually."

Michonne's nose crinkled in confusion. "What?"

"I already did a perimeter check and I'll do another later. But for now, Judith and I are planning on taking a walk. I thought you'd like to join us."

 _This man is just full of surprises this morning,_ Michonne mused.

"I think…that sounds really nice."

Rick's face lit up. "Alright then." He picked up the baby and headed towards the front door, putting Judith in her stroller.

Michonne followed them, her eyes glued to Rick's hand extended in her direction.

"Ready?"

Michonne accepted his hand, instantly feeling warm all over.

"Ready."

* * *

Rick, Michonne and Judy wandered aimlessly around Alexandria. With the streets clean and the expensive houses in neat rows, it was easy to pretend that everything was still okay. Rick hadn't felt this light in a long time. The day was beautiful and he had to admit, so was the company.

He continued to sneak quick looks at Michonne, hoping he wouldn't be caught. The sun hitting her skin gave her the appearance of glowing. He'd always thought Michonne was gorgeous but now? She was damn near breathtaking.

Rick didn't know what to do with the ideas swirling around in his head. Less than 24 hours ago, he was making out with Jessie in her garage. And the very next morning, he's out pushing his baby in a stroller, going for a family walk with the woman who was, arguably, the mother of his kids.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rick was brought out of his conflicted thoughts. Apparently, his silence had not gone unnoticed.

Michonne looked amused but curious.

"Seriously…where'd you go?" she asked.

"I'm here." Rick gave her a sheepish smile, earning him a little shoulder bump.

Judy began to fuss, seemingly tired of her confinement.

Michonne motioned over to the pond. "Come on, I think Judith needs a change of scenery."

Rick nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Jessie Anderson was staring into her bathroom mirror. It had been a long time since she'd felt the need to spruce herself up. She felt nervous, hopeful… _excited._ The time she spent with Rick last night had opened feelings she thought she'd never experience again. Pete had taken away her ability to look towards the future, to even hope for anything more than what she had. But now? Now there was this handsome, strong man who truly wanted her, wanted to keep her and kids safe.

A relationship with Rick wouldn't be easy. Ron absolutely hated him and with good reason. But shit, how long was Jessie expected to put her desires on the back burner? She'd given up art school so Pete could become a doctor. She'd given up the chance to travel and explore the world so she could take care of their children. Now Pete was gone and her kids were older. Rick Grimes had come into her life, offering her a second chance to be loved and Jessie refused to let that chance pass her by.

Finally feeling content with how she looked, Jessie checked on Sam before heading out to see Rick. Her youngest was still in his room, sequestered and silent. She didn't know what to do or how to help him. Deciding there was nothing to do at this point, she kissed his forehead, telling him to stay inside and that she'd be back soon.

Walking outside, the sunlight hit Jessie's face, almost as if it was willing her to take this chance and to think of herself for once.

With a spring in her step, Jessie Anderson went off to find the man who was going to change her life for the better.

Her first stop was the constable office, hoping to keep the meeting fairly casual.

 _Morning! Just wanted to say hey…see how you're doing...and if you wanted to try that whole kissing thing again…_

Hopefully, Rick would be there, alone.

Jessie didn't know much about Rick's partner, Michonne. No one did, really. She knew that they lived and raised Rick's kids together. Most women would have seen that situation and assumed that Rick was off limits. But she didn't get that vibe from them. Sure, they were friends. Maybe close friends. But if there was something there, Rick wouldn't have been where he was last night.

Jessie's face felt hot remembering their kiss. She'd wanted it to go further. It had been late and the kids were asleep. She'd wanted him in her house, in her bed. And just when it looked like that might be a possibility, Rick had run off. He'd just turned and left. At first, Jessie had been disappointed but had given herself a pep talk to raise her spirits.

Maybe Rick just wasn't ready for that step, for whatever reason. Jessie could wait. He was worth waiting for.

A quick stop at the make-shift police station of Alexandria turned out to be a waste of time. Rick wasn't there and the building was locked up tight. It was weird. Rick was always there and if he wasn't there, he was home…or at her house.

 _Running into him casually is going to be a bit harder now,_ Jessie mused.

Attempting to look nonchalant, Jessie walked past the brush that walled off the small pond near the edge of town. She heard the sound of laughing and splashing water. Without thinking, she peered through the foliage and saw Rick, Michonne, and Judith sitting by the water's edge. Michonne held the little girl, helping the baby kick her tiny feet in pond. Rick watched them both, his face beaming with pride and…love?

Jessie's heart sank. She didn't know what she expected to find but it wasn't this. The way he was looking at this other woman…Jessie could feel those fantasies of a new life with Rick begin to dissipate.

Why did Rick chase her like he did? Why did he kill Pete? And why the hell did he kiss her last night?

 _No,_ she decided. _I am not giving up. Michonne doesn't need Rick._ _I do. And I'm going to have him._

With a quick wipe of her tears and her head high with defiance, Jessie Anderson headed home to figure out her next move.


	4. Chapter 4

I've got a confession to make but it's not really a secret. I suck at updating. It isn't because I don't want to write or that I'm lazy (okay, I am lazy but still). Writing doesn't come easy to me. I struggle a lot with it. My desire to write normally loses to my fear of failing. I'm scared that my stories/chapters will sound stupid so I just don't do it. But that's done.

I had the pleasure of meeting the amazing Richonner and lovely lady, codename-me in person a few weeks ago and confessed this to her. And as usual, she was encouraging and uplifting, just like the rest of the Richonners. I've decided that "fear schmear" - I'm going to write more. And I hope that people will like it and continue to read it. Richonners are incredible and just being counted among them is something I'm very proud of.

That being said...let's make Jessie sad, shall we? Cause fuck Jessie, that's why :)

* * *

Jessie sniffled quietly, still disappointed at her discovery. Closing her front door behind her, she felt defeated. Rick and Michonne sitting with the baby, gazing at each other…

A sweet little family…

But that wasn't how it was supposed to be. Jessie had lost so much and had put up with years of abuse and neglect. Finally, against all odds, her hero had come. He'd rescued her from the monster and vowed to take care of her and her kids. Jessie _deserved_ her happy ending. She'd fucking earned it. It was possible that things weren't as they appeared between Rick and Michonne but Jessie wasn't willing to leave things up to chance. She'd just have to try a little harder. _Rick_ kissed _her._ That had to mean something. It had to.

* * *

Unaware that they'd been watched, Michonne, Rick, and Judith continued to enjoy their time by the water.

Michonne leaned back, holding Judith in her lap. Rick stretched out on the grass, clasping his fingers behind his head.

"This is good," he sighed happily.

"It is," Michonne agreed.

"Think about a few months ago, where we were," Rick suggested. "Did you ever imagine we'd be doing what we're doing now? Relaxing in the sun, well-rested with full bellies?"

Michonne shook her head emphatically. "I never thought we'd have a chance like this. Things aren't perfect here, but we sure as hell aren't eating dogs and dying of thirst."

Rick couldn't help but cringe. That time in their lives had truly been rock bottom. He had tried to keep everyone moving, telling them they'd pull through. Truthfully, he hadn't seen much hope for them at the time. You can live without food for a while. Without water, death comes quickly. His group, his family, had been given a second chance.

"I feel guilty for thinking this but I'm disappointed that Carl and Judith won't have the childhood they should have. It just doesn't seem fair. Does that make me sound ungrateful?" Rick questioned.

"No," Michonne answered. "We're alive and it's amazing. But yeah, it's okay to be sad that Carl won't be applying to college. Judith won't have ballet classes and Gymboree. But they have a home and a family that loves them. It's a lot more than other people out there have."

She was right. They kids weren't going to have the options that the adult members of their group had been given but if it was the last thing he did, Carl and Judith would have a place to call home. Rick would die before he'd let that be taken away from them.

"So…Michonne…" Rick drawled, glancing up at her with a grin. "Did _you_ take ballet classes as a kid?"

"Maybe…" she replied coyly.

"Yeah, you did," he chuckled. "I can tell by the way you move."

Raising a single eyebrow, Michonne looked at him curiously.

"And how exactly do I move?"

Rick's face immediately turned red as he realized how that might have sounded.

"I just mean…you move…well. You're graceful."

Daring to glance in her direction, he realized Michonne was laughing at him.

"Rick Grimes, you're cute when you're flustered."

Her eyes widened as she realized what _she'd_ said and knew it was her turn to blush.

"I'm cute, am I?" Rick teased, thoroughly enjoying Michonne's discomfort.

"You're alright." She shrugged, hoping to play the whole thing off.

Rick decided to let her off the hook. "We both embarrassed ourselves. We're even. Sound good?"

Michonne rolled her eyes and accepted his offer. "Sounds good. And yes I did ballet for a little while as a kid."

The goofy smile on Rick's face spread as his confirmations were confirmed. "I knew it..."

"And, I was good…and adorable as hell. So there." Michonne nodded her head in affirmation.

"I figured that went without saying," Rick whispered under his breath.

They sat quietly for a bit, the only sounds being Judith's babbling and the sound of her feet kicking the water.

"''Chonne?" Rick started, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever think of having kids?"

Michonne stilled, the relaxed expression leaving her face. Rick noticed her tensing up and got worried. He hadn't meant to offend her or make her uncomfortable. It had been so nice to just talk to her like this and everything had been going well. He wanted to know everything about her but maybe he'd gone too far.

He watched her take a deep breath, as if steeling her resolve for what might come next.

"I…did."

"You...uh...did think about having kids? Or…you had a kid." The last part wasn't a question. Rick knew this was the truth just by looking at her. All the signs had been there and he still hadn't seen.

"I had a little boy. He was three."

Rick sat up and scotched closer to Michonne, daring to drape an arm around her shoulder. She didn't really say anything after that and Rick didn't want to push her. The fact that she'd shared this with him meant a lot.

"Do you want to hear about him?" Michonne spoke softly, letting her head drop to his shoulder. It felt good to finally have someone to lean on.

"I do want to hear about him…but only what you feel comfortable telling me."

The story of Andre's death tumbled out of her, like a breaking dam. It felt awful and relieving all at once. Rick never interrupted her. He'd just let her say whatever she needed to say, keeping one arm around her and caressing her hand with the other.

When she was finished, Rick was dumbfounded at all she'd been through.

"How? After that…how are you okay?" It sounded insensitive but he was in absolute awe of Michonne at this moment. He wanted to know how she'd made it this far.

She thought for a moment before coming to the best response she could.

"To be honest, I'm not okay. Not all the time. I've kept this pain inside me for so long time. After it happened, I was alone in the woods, just walking. I didn't feel alive, didn't feel like a person. Then I came across Andrea…and she made me care again. And then Carl helped…and Judith. And you."

She turned her head and met his eyes. The spark that emanated with just one look was too much for Michonne and she looked away from him.

"I've come a long way. I'll always love Andre and think about him. But I've got responsibilities that keep me looking forward. I've got a home and I've got people to care for. That's what keeps me going now."

Rick stayed quiet, responding only with a soft kiss to the top of her head. The gesture was so tender, Michonne wanted to cry.

The best thing about this place, Rick, is that it isn't just survival anymore. We can live. We can thrive. Judith won't have the childhood that we had but she'll have something. Much more than what she would have had without Alexandria. I'm glad we found it...together.

"I am too, Michonne. I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey, it's only been 3 months in between updates! It's not great, but it's better! Right? Maybe? Thanks for putting up with me, you guys are amazing***

* * *

Rick was still in shock as he mulled over what Michonne had shared with him. _She was a mother. She'd had a baby...and now she didn't._

The pain she'd gone through and the way she'd come back from it had only confirmed what Rick already knew: Michonne's strength and resilience was far beyond anyone he'd ever known. She was hard and strong and soft and gentle, all at the same time. Rick was constantly amazed by her.

Spending the morning together had proved to be far more enjoyable – and more revealing – than Rick could have hoped for. A casual conversation about childhood backgrounds had led to Michonne telling him about her about her little boy, about his loss. He couldn't but wonder if they hadn't taken this morning off, when would Michonne have told him about Andre? Without that prompting, would she have ever told him?

There was never time for them to just sit still and talk, just the two of them. The closest they'd ever come had been that night in the woods before Terminus.

Huddled around their small campfire, Rick and Michonne had sat in the dark with Carl already asleep in the car. It was almost as if they were parents, crashing in the living room in front of the fireplace after the kids had been put to bed. The intimacy of that image had shaken Rick at the time. He remembered sneaking glances at Michonne that night. The way the light of the flames contrasted with the flecks of blonde in her locs was so beautiful. Her skin appeared as if it were glowing and Rick had felt an overwhelming desire to touch it...to touch her.

The ridiculousness of his carnal desires hadn't been lost on him. They were out in the wilderness, their family missing and his daughter presumed dead. They had no home, no safety, and no reasonable prospects for either. And yet, there Rick was, pining over the woman next to him as if he hadn't a care in the world. He had fantasized about Michonne more often than not but wouldn't allow himself to let it go further than that. But that night, with the future more uncertain than it had ever been, he had been willing try. Rick watched her lips, her eyes and against all better judgment, felt himself getting aroused.

 _It was now or never,_ he'd mused. Rick didn't know how Michonne felt about him but he had to find out. As the fates would have it, before he could open his mouth, Rick had felt a gun against his temple, cocked and poised. The moment had been snatched away and they'd been thrown back into survival mode.

After the Claimers had come Terminus, and the storm and then the ASZ. It was at that point that Rick had again, lost his mind. Planning and plotting to take over the town. Planning and plotting to take Pete Anderson's wife. Rick was sickened at what he'd become. Michonne had been forced to literally knock some sense into him. One way or another, she was always the one to bring him back from the brink. Michonne did so much for him...but what had he done for her?

"Maybe we should head back.."

Michonne's soft voice brought him out of his own head and back to the present.

"Yeah, probably." Rick had agreed although he'd have been happy to stay far longer. But Carl would be home from school soon and Rick had time to make up to his son as well. Rick rose first, placing Judith in her stroller and offering his hand to Michonne. The baby strapped in, the make-shift family made their way from the water and back towards home.

They walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. It never was with them. The two warriors enjoyed a certain simpatico, a connection unrivaled by the rest of their group. Still, Rick felt the need to speak up.

"…Michonne?" he started, continuing to look ahead.

"I..uh..thank you. For telling me about Andre. It meant a lot to be trusted with something like that."

Michonne nodded her response, glancing almost nervously around her.

"Thank you for listening. Felt good to talk about him."

Rick anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get out what he wanted to say.

"If you..if you ever want to talk more about him..or about anything else, I'm ready to…"

"Hey!" a voice rang out behind them.

Rick stopped mid-sentence and they both turned around to see Spencer Monroe trying to catch up.

Spencer reached them, slightly out of breath. It was obvious that physical exertion short of beer pong or touch football was probably new to him.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to check in about tomorrow. See if we were still going out."

The younger man's gaze was set strictly on Michonne and Rick felt his knuckles tighten involuntarily around the stroller's handle.

"Yeah, we're still on," she responded, unaware of Rick's narrowed eyes on her.

"We'll leave shortly after sunrise, the earlier the better."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds good. I'll be ready. …Hey Rick," Spencer greeted, as if he'd just noticed him.

"…Hey." The roughness of Rick's tone was lost on no one. The atmosphere had become increasingly awkward and Spencer took his cue, waving goodbye and taking off.

Rick and Michonne resumed walking but the had mood had definitely changed.

"What was that about?" Michonne questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's all this "are we still going out?" business? You dating _Spencer_ now?"Rick said the other man's name with distaste.

"And what if I was? You got a problem with that?"

Rick stopped walking. He stared at her, willing her to deny what he'd just accused her of.

Michonne rolled her eyes and started moving towards home.

"Spencer wants to learn how to go on runs. We're "going out" tomorrow morning."

The relief Rick felt was palpable but he tried to keep it hidden.

"Why are _you_ doing it? Isn't that Glenn's job?"

"I'm doing it as a favor to Maggie. She asked if I'd go this time. She's trying to keep Glenn closer to home these days. It's not a big deal."

"But..but what about the kids?" Rick knew he was grasping at straws but he didn't want her out there. And certainly not with only Spencer having her back.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Rick…at least we think it is. Carl is home with Judith. He knows I'm going and he's fine with it. What's the issue?"

"It's just that..." Rick was doing his best to back-peddle, to keep his jealousy out his words but he knew he was failing.

"Look. If Spencer's anything like his brother, I don't feel comfortable with him being your back-up. What if you guys get overwhelmed and he runs? It's not a good idea, Michonne."

"Abe is going too. You think I'd go out there with just Spencer?" She couldn't help but laugh that Rick would think she'd be that stupid.

"I know how you feel about him, Rick,but he wants to try. He wants to change, to learn how to be stronger and contribute. We have to work with these people if we're _all_ going to make it."

"I know…but I'd rather someone else go. It's dangerous, Michonne. Every time someone goes out there, there's always that chance that they won't come back."

Rick's voice got uncharacteristically small. His concern was touching and it caused Michonne to lighten her response.

"We have to do this. The whole town needs to know how to survive and we're the ones to get them there. I know you're worried and I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself. We're going to go out, do a quick run, and come home. It'll be fine."

Rick wasn't happy but he knew it was out of his control. She was going and that was it.

"Fine."

They'd reached their house and both were surprised to see Jessie Anderson outside by the steps.

"Lord, here it comes" Michonne sighed under her breath. She leaned towards Rick and whispered "Don't start lecturing me about Spencer when you have your own puppy following you around."

Rick dropped his head and tried to hide his smile. "Stop."

"Hi Jessie." Michonne acknowledged the blonde woman with a smile that never reached her eyes.

"Hi…Michonne." Each woman's greeting was lacking in obvious warmth.

Immediately, Jessie's eyes went to Rick. "I know you're busy," she said, motioning toward Michonne and Judith. "But could we talk a for a minute?"

"Um..sure. Michonne can you..."

"I have her." Michonne undid the snaps and pulled Judith from the stroller. With precision, Michonne folded the stroller and headed inside.

"Bye Michonne." Jessie squeaked.

Michonne raised her hand in a wave but never turned around.

With that, the door was shut and Rick and Jessie were alone.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

The air was thick and tense. Neither person made eye contact and Rick felt the desperate need to escape back inside the house.

"Jessie…" he started "About last night..."

Immediately, Jessie broke into tears.

 _Holy shit,_ Rick thought, panicked. He didn't know what had set her off or how to handle it.

"You must think the worst of me," she sniffled. "I can't believe how I acted. My husband hasn't even been dead for a week and then I go and…throw myself at you. I'm so sorry."

Her face buried in her hands, Jessie continued to sob.

Unsure about what else to do, Rick stepped forward and took her into his arms.

"Jessie, you didn't do anything wrong. You weren't alone in this. Hell, _I_ kissed _you._ This is on me, not you."

"I'm just so afraid you won't want anything to do with me. I don't want to lose your friendship."

Rick gently rubbed the distraught woman's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jessie. We're good, it's fine. Okay?"

"Okay," she responded weakly.

"Look, we're home the rest of the day. You and the kids want come over and just hang out?" Rick offered.

"That would be nice," she accepted.

Rick felt Jessie's arms wrap around his waist and her cries softening into hiccups. What Rick didn't _see_ was the complete lack of tears and the satisfied smile that had found its way to the face of the petite widow currently in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry (as usual) for not updating sooner. Depression is a MoFo but I'm working on it. Thank you for everyone who has supported not just me but every fanfiction author who puts themselves out there. I say it a lot but it bares repeating: The Richonne Fandom is full of incredibly talented and kindhearted people who support each other and go out of their the way to lift others up.**

 **We have well-known Richonne authors who eagerly take newer writers under their wings, encouraging them and hyping their stories. It makes my heart full when I see how beautiful this group of people are. Richonners are the best. Period. That being said, here goes nothing...**

As Jessie walked home after their talk, Rick had one consistent thought going through his head.

 _What the fuck did I just do!?_

Rick was mentally kicking himself. He had every opportunity to talk to Jessie about the kiss, to right the wrong and what did he do? He invited her to hang out at his house.

Guiltily, he came inside to find Michonne on the floor with Judy.

She smiled at first but the look on Rick's face wiped it away.

"..What did you do?" She knew him all too well.

He looked at the fireplace, over at the refrigerator, everywhere except Michonne's face.

"Um.'

"RICK."

"IinvitedJessietocomeovertonight." The confession came out in a jumble of words as he tentatively looked at Michonne.

Her face would have appeared expressionless to anyone else who didn't know her that well.

But Rick knew better. She was confused, disappointed..pissed.

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"…Why?"

That…was a damn good question. One that Rick had no reasonable answer for.

"I honestly don't know…I tried to talk to her about…stuff and she started crying. I freaked out, it just happened," Rick tried to explain.

He stopped short of telling Michonne about kissing Jessie. He didn't know why exactly. He and Michonne weren't in a relationship and chances are she wouldn't care either way. But still, he was worried that she'd find out what he'd done.

Michonne shrugged her shoulders. "It's your house, too. You can hang out with whoever you want to." Rick felt Michonne's mask building back up as she started to close herself off again.

He reached out to her. His hand lightly touched her arm but he wanted to grasp her. He was afraid if he didn't, she'd run away from him.

"I'm really sorry. Today was supposed to be about u…our household." He'd" almost told her it was about "us"...Saying that outload was scary but he wanted it. At this rate, though, it was doubtful that she ever would. Who could blame her?

"I shouldn't have asked her over. It's not fair to you or the kids. Please…please don't be mad."

Swallowing some choice words, Michonne held Judy on her hip and headed towards the stairs.

"Michonne?"

No response.

"Where are you goin'?" He knew he sounded weak, desperate. Rick had a ridiculous vision of Michonne taking the kids and leaving him. It made no sense but the look on her face had him worried.

"Judy needs a nap. And I need…some space." The two went upstairs as Michonne went to put the baby down.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. He had to fix this somehow. He continually screwed up and had no one to blame but himself. Rick didn't have much time for self-pity as the front door opened and Carl walked in.

"I'm home."

"Yeah, I can see that…" Rick snarked, looking miserable.

Carl's face screwed up at his dad's sour mood. He had been so happy earlier today.

"What's going on? I thought you were the new happy go lucky super dad."

"I am. I _was_. Me, Michonne and your sister had a nice morning. Went for a walk, played by the water."

His gut churned as he remembered how nice it was, sitting quietly with his family. Holding Michonne in his arms as she finally opened up to him. She trusted him but it seemed to be gone now.

"And?" Carl interjected.

"And then Jessie showed up. She got upset, I started feeling guilty and ended up inviting her and her kids over tonight."

Carl dropped his bag, obviously irritated.

"Dad. What is it with this lady? You're at her house all the time and when you finally decide to come home, you invite her over _here_? Are...are you guys dating or something?"

Rick emphatically shook his head. "No, it's not like that, Carl."

"Then what IS it? 'Cause that's sure as hell what it looks like."

"Hey…calm down," Rick said, surprised at Carl's outburst.

"We get here and you start chasing this woman. This _married_ woman. Then you kill her husband. And now you're with her every single day? I'm not stupid, Dad."

Rick had no defense. "Carl...It's complicated."

With that, Carl rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatever."

He grabbed his stuff and went up stairs, shutting himself in his room. Rick wanted to go after him but decided against it. His whole family was mad at him. Anything he said at this point was only liable to make it worse.

Dinner that night ended up a non-event. Everyone just fended for themselves, except Judy, of course. Michonne sat at the table with her, pulling silly faces to get her to take a bite. It became more and more obvious that she'd been a mother. He didn't know how he'd missed it all this time. Hell, she still was a mother. That's how she treated the kids and how they treated her. DNA had no bearing on the situation.

Rick's heart felt heavy as he longed to be in the kitchen with them. He didn't want to spoil the good time they were having by bringing a dark cloud in the room. Besides…he had company coming over soon. He sighed and decided to brave the kitchen anyway. Michonne, however, was finished and they bumped into each other roughly.

"Shit."

"Sorry, you guys okay?"

Judith was back on her hip, and was covered in her dinner.

"We're fine. its bath time…obviously," Michonne quipped, motioning towards the messy baby.

They both laughed a bit, the uncomfortable situation almost forgotten. It was then that Michonne realized how near they were to each other. After they collided, neither had actually moved back. She could feel his breath on her, noticing how it seemed to be coming faster.

They continued to stand way too close, watching each other. Both waited for the other to break the silence but no one did.

The doorbell rang and scared them both. Glancing at the clock, Michonne muttered, "It's probably for you."

Michonne re-situated Judy and headed upstairs for bath time.

Steeling himself for whatever was coming, Rick opened the door.

There was Jessie, smiling, giddy…and alone?

He looked past her to see if her kids were somewhere just out of sight.

"Where are the kids? I mean, at least Sam. Figured Ron wouldn't really want to."

The blonde woman shrugged. "Yeah, Ron wasn't ...you know. Sam didn't want to leave either. He's been staying in his room since it happened. I can't even get him down to eat most nights." Her eyes were downcast and Rick felt awful.

"I know it's too little, too late, but I'm sorry that the kids are going through this. That _you're_ going through this."

"It's hard, yes…but the alternative was way worse. Who knows what else Pete could've done if you hadn't.."

Jessie stopped mid-sentence, waving her hand as if she could clear the room of the late Dr. Anderson's essence.

"Let's not dwell on it. I'm really glad you asked me over, Rick. It gave me something to look forward to, you know?"

She gave him a small smile as he led her inside. Looking around the normally bostusous house, Jessie couldn't help notice how still everything was.

"Pretty quiet around here tonight. Looks like maybe it's just you and me…" She trailed off as she noticed Michonne coming down the stairs carrying Judith, in a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Oh…" Jessie tried to hide her disappointment.

"Hi..Michonne. How's it going?"

Jessie's sad attempt at small talk made an already weird situation that much worse.

"We're good. Right, Jude?" The little girl snuggled closer to Michonne and let out an adorable yawn.

"We won't bother you guys. Just getting a sippy for her while we read a bedtime story."

Rick met Michonne in the kitchen, leaning to give Judith a kiss on the top of her head.

"You comming back down? We were going to watch a kids movie but Sam didn't come so..."

Michonne responded with the slightest of eye rolls. "So just you two tonight? How…intimate."

"Stop that," Rick responded, exasperated. "Seriously, just watch the movie with us. Wine...popcorn...Tarantino... _together._ Come on, it's all your favorite things."

Tempted as she was, Michonne put up a hand to silence him.

"Look, you are not going to use me to make your bad date bearable. I am not your wing man, Rick." She started to brush past him but he stopped her.

"Come on, you're going on a run tomorrow for who knows how long. I know I don't deserve it but...just give me tonight." Michonne raised an eyebrow at his words and instantly Rick realized how it sounded. "You…you know what I mean." Michonne threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Whatever. You guys okay to be alone for a few while I put the baby to bed or do you need a chaperone?"

Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

"Tell Daddy goodnight." Rick took Judith from Michonne for a quick snuggle before returning her.

As much as Michonne wanted to be irritated with him, it was always harder when she saw him with the baby. Rick turned into a such a teddy bear with Judith in his arms.

Rick returned to the living room where Jessie sat on the couch, taking in her surroundings.

"Sorry 'bout that. Judith was going to sleep."

"No big deal. So…it's great that you've got so much help with her." She motioned toward the stairs where Michonne had carried off the baby.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "She's kind of become a communal baby. Since she was born everyone has stepped in to take care of her. That 'whole it takes a village thing'…"

"Well.." Jessie started, sounding unsure. "If you ever need outside help, I'd be happy to step in. You know, if you were okay with that.."

She looked up at him through her lashes, demurely.

"I uh..appreciate that. We've got it under control at the moment though."

"It's just that, well…I noticed your group has mostly scattered to other houses. Michonne will probably do that too, at some point. Chances are she'll meet someone and you know, move on. People are pairing up left and right around here."

Jessie was so busy chuckling at her cleverness that she missed Rick tightening up his jaw at her words. He didn't respond, hoping Jessie would stop spouting her bullshit on her own.

"I can understand if you aren't excited about that. Having a live-in babysitter is pretty convenient, am I right?" She looked toward him and was surprised at the flash of anger she saw in his eyes.

"Jessie..." he started slowly, getting control of himself. "Michonne is not a baby sitter. She's part of my family."

"Oh…oh! I'm…I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to… Of course she is." She tore her eyes away, wringing her hands.

It was painfully clear to the young woman that her course of action was having the opposite effect of what she wanted. She wanted to figure out where Rick stood with this other woman. And all she'd done was piss him off.

Rick waved it off, not wishing to keep talking about the possibility of Michonne moving out. That was something he worried about enough on his own. Couples were popping up left and right in Alexandria and more than one man had noticed his partner. How could they not? She was exquisite...

"It's fine…don't worry about it."

Michonne came back just in time. She'd changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Rick glanced back had to put his tongue back in his mouth. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to sit here for two hours and not stare at every gorgeous inch of flesh Michonne was putting on display.

"So, what are we watching?" Michonne sat down on the other side of Rick, leaving him awkwardly in the middle of the two women.

"Kill Bill?" he suggested. "Again?" Michonne tried to play off her disinterest.

Rick laughed, giving Michonne a shoulder bump. "Don't even act like you don't want to watch it again." Michonne playfully bumped him back. The flirty behavior did not go unnoticed by the third wheel on Rick's left.

"I've never even heard of it" Jessie interjected, feeling left out. She came over alone, hoping to spend some one on one time with Rick but that plan seemed shot to hell now.

The movie started, Rick and Michonne fell into a comfortable silence broken by bits of commentary. It was obvious that they did this often; watching movies after the kids were in bed. Jessie felt her stomach tighten with jealousy. _She_ wanted to do that with Rick. She wanted him to look at her the way he always looked at Michonne. She wondered if he even realized he did it…

Deep into the film and Jessie was beyond finished. Rick invited her over but then acted like she wasn't even there.

"Why would you even want to watch something like this?" Both Rick and Michonne looked at Jessie, surprised. Whether it was confusion at her statement or remembering that she was indeed still in the room, wasn't clear.

"What's wrong with it?" Rick asked.

"It's just that...with all that's outside that gate, all the violence that you've seen..why would you choose to watch…this."

Jessie motioned to the screen, her face full of disgust. Michonne bit her lip, keeping her words to herself."Tarantino isn't for everyone, I guess," she shrugged.

"Maybe you can pick the next one, Jessie..ow!"

He looked at Michonne who had shoved her elbow into his ribs.

Her expression was clear to him.

 _Next time?!_

"Sorry," Michonne said sweetly. "I was stretching."

"It's late..I'm gonna head on home," Jessie said, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. She'd dressed up a bit hoping it would help move things along. Unfortunately, Rick's eyes kept roving elsewhere.

Rick stood as well, offering to walk her out. Jessie was happy she'd get to be alone with him, at least for a minute. Out on the porch, she started to shiver a little. The outfit she'd worn for Rick wasn't exactly appropriate for the current weather.

"Thanks, Rick...for tonight. It was nice." She rubbed her shoulders, waiting for an offer of a jacket or a walk home. None came.

"No problem..Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," she responded.

With a nod of his head, Rick headed back inside, shutting the door behind him.

Jessie stood there, dumbfounded. Sure, this wasn't exactly a date but….

 _No kiss? No hug? Nothing?_

It's not like they hadn't done it before. He certainly seemed to like it then.

Feeling sad, Jessie Anderson walked herself home.

Michonne was cleaning up when Rick returned.

"I just realized, you got stuck on baby duty all night," Rick acknowledged.

"It's fine. Talking about Andre today...taking care of Judith helped some."

Rick nodded, understanding.

"Don't worry, if she wakes up wet and crying tonight, she's all yours, Grimes."

She flashed him a quick smile that he didn't deserve but still treasured.

"And now, I have to go out on a run in the morning short on sleep because of you," she teased.

Rick had been having such a good time, he'd almost forgot Michonne was leaving in the morning.

"I still wish you weren't going" he admitted, hands in his pocket.

"I can handle myself. And Abe. And Spencer."

"I bet Spencer would like that" Rick muttered.

Michonne threw her head back, exasperated. She'd had enough of Rick's unwarranted irritation with Deanna's youngest son.

"It's late and I am going to bed. You should do the same."

She headed to her room but stopped and turned back.

"Tonight, all things considered…was fun."

Rick gave her a weak smile.

"It was. Thank you. For everything."

Michonne gave him a quick nod before heading to bed.

Rick went to his own room, falling, still dressed, into bed. As his head hit the pillow, his mind was full of thoughts of Michonne feeding Judith, giving her a bath, snuggling next to him on the couch. As usual, he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

 **It just occurred to me that Michonne spent most of this chapter walking up and down the dad-gum stairs...but I'm too tired and dumb to fix it so I beg your indulgence on this and I will do better next time. - Penny**


End file.
